herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ali (Ejen Ali)
Ali is the titular main protagonist of Ejen Ali. He is a 12 year old boy who at first had a normal life but was then accidentally recruited into M.A.T.A., a secret agency that protects the fictional Malaysian city of Cyberaya from danger. Official Summary Ali is the main character of the series and is an agent under M.A.T.A.. At first, Ali was a kid who had a normal life; he attended primary school, has homework, faces Puan Munah, a fierce teacher, and struggles in Mathematics. He is also a victim of bullying, as noted in his encounters with Shaun and Syed. His fate was then changed when he accidentally discovers a very special and one-of-a-kind prototype device called I.R.I.S (Infinity Retinal Intelligence System) when he stopped by a local food stall on the way to school and ordered Tempoyak Udang, which the food stall hawker mistakes as a password for one of his shady clients and gives the I.R.I.S to Ali by mistake. Ali was then hunted down by Dos and Trez who wanted to obtain I.R.I.S, but Ali successfully activated the I.R.I.S. by accident. Because of I.R.I.S, Ali was forced to become an agent under M.A.T.A as the agency searches for a way to seperate the I.R.I.S. from Ali. Agent Bakar takes his role as Ali's mentor to teach him about being an agent under General Rama's command. About the name Ali: according to Harian Metro, it is based on the common word found in almost all textbooks. The reason is because it is a simple name. Appearance Ali has fair skin, black eyes and black hair. His hair is a little shaggy on the right. As an agent, his hair is spiked up to the left, initially styled by Uncle Bakar to complete Ali's secret agent identity. Ali is also short for his age, him being just 130 cm tall. Both General Rama and Alicia have pointed out Ali's weak physique, which is especially evident during his agent training. SCHOOL UNIFORM: Just like any other school uniform in Malaysia, Ali wears a white, short-sleeved shirt, white shoes and blue pants. He also wears a red tie with a futuristic pattern. AGENT UNIFORM: As an agent, he wears a pair of special glasses called I.R.I.S. (Infinity Retinal Intelligence System) which he had accidentally activated and can now only be used by him. He also wears a red agent suit with a black and blue pattern and a tiny yellow square. It also has black sleeves and comes with red and grey gloves. Ali's suit, courtesy of Jenny, is equipped with a communicator, body sensors and homing technology, so that M.A.T.A. is able to track him wherever he is and monitor his well-being through his suit. Ali also sports his red Aero Boots. Personality Ali is known to be clumsy and prone to being punished, and possesses an intense loathing towards Alicia. Despite his laziness and undisciplined attitude throughout the series, Ali makes up for it with determination and bravery. At the end of the first season, however, he has made efforts to arrive early for school and to improve in his studiess. However, his impulsiveness often leads to failed missions, and he doesn't do well in following instructions. Whenever there are those in trouble, Ali doesn't think twice about rushing in to help, a trait that he inherited from his mother. He doesn't seem to be very popular in school, having less-than-average grades and few friends, including Viktor. Like any other 12-year-old, Ali craves popularity, as seen in MISSION: SENSATIONAL, when he uses his agent identity to gain fame as Cyberaya's superhero, dubbed as 'Cyberwira'. Despite being distant from his busy father, Ali has a soft spot for family, as seen in MISSION: RISE, when he defies General Rama's orders to stay out of the mission to rescue his father, who had been taken captive by Dr. Aaron; and in MISSION: OVERRIDE, when Ali uses I.R.I.S. on a whole new level to defeat Uno after his workers had beaten up Bakar to the point of unconsciousness. Gallery Images Ejen Ali IRIS Icon.jpg Ejen Ali Characters.png Trivia *"Ali" is a common Malay name used in school's reference books and workbooks. *Ali's was mistaken to be 9 years old by Dos and Bakar in MISSION: IRIS due to his short stature. *Ali's father, Ghazali, is first seen in the video MISI: RAYA. *In MISSION: EVEN, Ali's full name is revealed to be "Ali bin Ghazali". *He is the third protagonist in Malaysian animation to be voiced by a female. The first are Upin and Ipin and the second is BoBoiBoy. *When in his agent uniform, his hair is styled like his father's. *As revealed in the Ejen Ali Magazine #1, his height is 130 cm and his birthday is 8 April. **8 April is the premiere date of the first episode of Ejen Ali and the series' anniversary. *Ali is one of the richest kids in Cyberaya, as his father is one of the city's leaders and Cyberaya's most adept computer genius. *Ali and Viktor's friendship is mostly filled with gaming, but Viktor easily notices when Ali is upset and tries to offer him helpful advice, which Ali decides to take on occasion. *Ali states that he loves being an agent and being able to use I.R.I.S. because he feels he could help people, as his uselessness as a normal kid prevents him from standing up to others. *Despite his dislike for Alicia, Ali still feels obligated to help her and tries to be friendly to her during and outside missions. *In Mission: Comot, a screencap of Alicia's tablet shows yet another detail on Ali's profile - Ali is classified under the Red House, one of the school's sports teams. This is further indicated by the red shirt Ali wears in P.E. class. Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Kids Category:Titular Category:Special Agents Category:Secret Agents Category:Cowards Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Rivals Category:Weaklings Category:Wealthy Category:Betrayed Category:Animal Kindness Category:Insecure Category:Victims Category:Unwanted Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Arrogant Category:Mischievous Category:Egomaniacs Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Vigilante Category:Teenagers Category:Successful Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:One-Man Army Category:In Love Category:Martial Artists Category:Archenemy Category:Falsely Accused Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Rescuers Category:Legendary Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Big Good Category:The Chosen One Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Heroic Liars Category:Nurturer Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Officials Category:Protectors Category:Hope Bringer Category:Determinators Category:Dreaded Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Merciful Category:Voice of Reason Category:Lethal Category:Brutes Category:Outright Category:Optimists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Spoiled Sweet